Otro dia en el anime PKMN
by DarkGhost
Summary: Despues de exhibir mif fic de de "Another day in the PKMN anime" En mi web, muchos lectores me pidieron que les trajera una version al español, y pues, aquí la tienen, que la disfruten. Segundo y ultimo chapter listo!
1. Default Chapter

Otro día mas en el anime PKMN

Otro día mas en el anime PKMN

DarkGhost: Yo no soy dueño de PKMN. En este fic escribiré de la manera que me siento respecto al anime, lo cual es lo ultimo que me gusta de PKMN

Pichu:..............

DarkGhost: Que sucede pichu?

Pichu: Estoy aburrido

DarkGhost: No te preocupes, este fic es de humor, ah, y recuerda que no puedes hablar durante el fic.

Pichu: Que?

DarkGhost: Así es, tu y yo aparecemos en el fic.

Pichu: Yahooo! Hora de entrar en acción! Tengo mucho de no patear traseros! 

** **

DarkGhost: Así es! Que empieze el fic!

____________-------------------____________------------------______

DG: (Mi nombre es DarkGhost, como ustedes recordarán me convertí en Maestro PKMN hace algún tiempo: Ahora tengo mi propio gimnasio en Xtrem town) Pichu, acabalo!!!!!!!!!

Pichu: Pi................CHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*pidgeot es derrotado*

Entrenador PKMN: Argh ya veraz! Crocnaw, yo te elijo!

DG: (Estoy pateando traseros ahorita, aunque este tipo en realidad no es la gran cosa. Osea, fácilmente podría hacer pedazos a cualquier PKMN de roca o tierra usando a Pichu, pero me mandaa uno volador y luego a uno de agua, esta haciendo el trabajo 3 veces mas facil!) Pichu, usa Thunder!

Entrenador PKMN: Crocnaw usa bite!

*Pichu es ligeramente dañado peor acaba con crocnaw*

DG: Jaja! Lo hicimos una vez mas, pichu regresa!

*DG regresa a pichu a su poke bola*

Un rato después..............

DG: Huh? Donde esta mi pichu?

Musica de fondo: Turururturutu.................

Narrador: El episodio de hoy es: El caso del Pichu perdido. Nuestros heroes, Ash, Brock, y Misty han estado perdidos en el bosque por algún tiempo ya.

DG: Alto ahí! Tomate el día libre, yo la hago de narrador por hoy.

Narrador: Seguro que puedes con esto?

DG: Oye, si puedo serun personaje y escribir el fic al mismo tiempo no creo que tenga problemas siendo el narrador.

Narrador: pero.....um......

DG: Que sucede?

Narrador:Es que...puede que yo siempre suene como que estoy feliz peor la verdad es que soy un perdedor y no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

DG: Oh, yo tampoco tengo anda que hacer (por eso estoy escribiendo el fic) así que vete de aquí.

Narrador (DG de ahora en adelante): Ejem. Nuestros perdedores, el estúpido de la gorra, el ciego pervertido, y la molesta niña llevaban 12 horas perdidos en el bosque

Molesta niña: Estúpido de la gorra, todo esto es culpa tuya!

Estúpido de la gorra: No es cierto, es tuya!

Ciego pervertido: Hey, dejen de culparse ustedes 2! El que verdaderamente tiene la culpa aquí en la maldita rata con hepatitis!

Maldita rata con hepatitis: Pika?

Estúpido de la gorra: Es cierto, si el anciano ese no me hubiera dado la maldita rata con hepatitis, ahorita no estariamos en estas aventuras (si se le puede llamar aventura a estar todo el día perdido en el bosque). Estaría en mi casa viendo TV y finalmente podría estar atrapando pkmn en el videojuego.

Maldita rata con hepatitis: Pika.................!!!!!!!

Después de recibir una buena descarga eléctrica nuestros perdedores encontraron su camino hacia Xtreme town, después de llegar al centro PKMN, mientras que el ciego pervertido estaba coqueteando con una de esas enfermeras cloneadas la molesta niña y el estúpido de la gorra notarona un apuesto, amable y sexy muchacho algo triste(por supuesto, ese era yo!.)

Estúpido de la gorra: Que pasa amigo?

DG: Es mi pichu, lo he perdido. Ahora como se lo voy a explicar a mi hermanita? Para ella Pichu era el pkmn mas adorable de todos........

*imediatamente el ciego pervertido dejo de hablar con la enfermera cloneada*

ciego pervertido: Acaso dijiste "Hermana"? No te preocupes, mis amigos y yo te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu pichu.

Molesta niña: Acaso dijo.........

Estúpido de la gorra:ayudaremos?

Ciego pervertido: No necesito su ayuda, tengo vista de águila!

Todos menos el ciego pervertido:...........*gota de sudor*

Enfermera cloneada: Emmm... Deberías reportar tu perdida a la oficial cloneada.

DG: Eso haremos, peor primero vamos al parque a buscar pistas.

Estúpido de la gorra: Hey! Eso era exactamente lo que iba a decir, como supiste?

DG: Por que yo soy el autor ahora callate.

Continuará........

DG: Ah, ahora si los lectores de PX no se pueden quejar, espero que la hayan disfrutado! 

Pichu: Asegúrense de no perderse el próximo capitulo, el equipo crackeado estará ahí!

DG: Ysiento como que al gay que le gusta dibujar morirá, Yeai!

Pichu: Y si tenemos suerte patearé mas traseros, en especial de la cosilla rosa con forma de globo y el de la maldita rata con hepatitis.

DG: Oye, tu eres igual a el!

Pichu: Claro que no! Soy igual pero diferente!

DG:...........*gota de sudor* 


	2. Otro dia mas en el anime PKMN parte 2

Otro día mas en el anime de pkmn parte 2

Otro día mas en el anime de pkmn parte 2 

** **

DG: PKMN no me pertenece y.......

Pichu: Si ya! Quiero patear traseros!

DG: (Acaso no recuerda que esta desparecido?) Como sea...........

-----______________--------------__________---------___________

*El Estúpido de la gorra esta hablando por telefono (Por sorpresa de todos, sabe usarlo!)*

Viejo: Así que el pichu desaparecio eh? Ok, ahora mismo envio al gay que le gusta dibujar para que les eche una mano(uff al fin una buena excusa para librarme de el)

Estúpido de la gorra: Muy bien profesor, nos vemos.

Algún tiempo después el gay que le gusta dibujar entraba al PKMN center............

Gay que le gusta dibujar:SI!!!!! Llegue aquí sin una sola caída! Huh? Donde están los demás?

Enfermera cloneada:Fueron al parque a buscar pistas.

Gay que le gusta dibujar: Oh, ya veo...........

Enfermera cloneada:.....................

Gay que le gusta dibujar:.....................

Enfermera cloneada:.................

*una hora despues*

Gay que le gusta dibujar: Emmm....Donde esta el parque?

Enfermera cloneada: Atrás de ti una cuantas calles adelante, no hay pierde.

Gay que le gusta dibujar: Oh, gracias.

*El gay que le gusta dibujar estuvo haciendo estragos pro el parque por una hora hasta que se reunió con los demás, de repente, un caterpie apareció*

Estúpido de la gorra: Ahora que?

Ciego pervertido: Yo que se? Preguntale a DG, el es el autor.

DG: Mmmm...veamos....el script dice que la molesta niña debe asustarse del insecto.

Gay que le gusta dibujar: AHHHHHHH!!!!Un caterpie asesino!!!!Ayudenme! Me va a matar!!!! Que alguien me ayude! Ya se! Insecto samurai, yo te elijo!

Insecto Samurai: Scytheeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!

Gay que le gusta dibujar: Ese caterpie esta tratando de matarme! Salvame!

*El insecto samurai se voltea, parte al gay que le gusta dibujar en 2, lo mata, y luego se va volando como si nada*

Molesta niña: Me alegro de no ser la molesta niña.

*Derrepente*

Perra del cabello rojo: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

Gay del cabellos azul: Para unir a los pueblos dentor de nuestra nación

DG/ estúpido de la gorra/ molesta niña/ ciego pervertido/ maldita rata con hepatitis: Zzzzzzzzz..........

NADIE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO, pero a ellos NO LES IMPORTABA

Perra del cabello rojo: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

Gay de cabello azul: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas

De repente Apocalipsis ocurrió, y a ellos NO LES IMPORTABA

Perra del cabello rojo: Perra del cabello rojo

Gay de cabello azul: Gay de cabello azul

Una hora antes, habían recibido una llamada de su jefe, les dijo que estaban despedidos y que ya no pertenecían al equipo crackeado, pero NO LES IMPORTO, el lema DEBEde ser dicho UNA Y OTRA VEZ O DE LO CONTRARIO SUS ALMAS NO DESCANSARAN EN PAZ POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!

Perra del cabello rojo: El quipo crackeado volando a la velocidad de la luz

Gay de cabello azul: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

Gato asustado: Mewoth! Así es!

DG: No! Aquí no esta!

Ciego pervertido: Aquí tampoco, como vas tu molesta niña?

Molesta niña: Sigo sin encontrarlo.

Gay de cabello azul: No nos pusieron atención pero ni importa!

Perra del cabello rojo: Lo dijimos! Ahora nustras almas pueden descansar por el día de hoy! Ahora entréguenme a la maldita rata con hepatitis!

Estúpido de la gorra: Oh no! Quien nos salvará ahora?

De repente la cosa rosa con forma de globo apareció de la nada. El viejo y otro muchos científicos famosos han estudiado como es posible que el equipo crackeado y la cosa rosa con forma de globo siempre encuentren a nuestros perdedores, pero hasta el dia de hoy, se conserva como un misterio.

Estúpido de la gorra: Repito: Oh no! Quien nos salvará ahora?

La cosa rosa con froma de globo empezo a cantar y todo se quedaron dormidos, Luego uso su mágico plumon-micrfono para rayar la cara de todos. Unas horas después, de una forma u otra el equipo crackeado sale volando.

Equipo crackeado: El equipo crackeado ha sido vencido otra vez!!!!

Aunque van a recibir una dolorosa caida no les importa por que ya dijeron lo que NECESITABAN decir. Después del esúpido "Ting!" Llegó una de esas oficiales cloneadas para ver que pasaba.

Oficial cloneada: Que esta pasando aquí?

Ciego pervertido: Oh, que bueno que llega! Miré, mi amigo aquí perdió a su pichu, así que por que no lo buscamos mintras sale a dar una vuelta conmigo?

Oficial cloneada: Emmmmm......Donde lo viste por ultima vez?

DG: Justo aquí, después del duelo.

Oficial cloneada: Y que pasó después del duelo?

DG: Lo regrese a su poke bola.

Oficial cloneada: Me permites echarle un vistazo? 

DG: Claro.

*La oficial cloneada abrió la poke bola solo para encontrar a pichu adnetro*

Estúpido de la gorra: Ya veo!

Ciego pervertido: Cuano lo regresaste a su poke bola dejaste de verlo, por eso parecía que había desaparecido.

Molesta niña: Pero en realidad estuvo dentro de su poke bola todo este tiempo!

Todos: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

DG: (Que?! No se han dado cuenta que me estoy burlando de ellos? Oh, con esta gente es imposible.) Oh si, gracias por encontrar a mi pichu, no lo hubiese logrado sin su ayuda. Estúpido de la gorra, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día (Por el amor de Dios! Que estoy diciendo? Mejor terminar esta basura ahora).

Fin


End file.
